The present invention relates to a machine for extracting juice from citrus fruits, or in other words to a juice making machine.
Juice making machines are known in the art. There are currently several different types of juice making machines on the part. Each performs more or less the same operation and is used as a classic juice extractor for households. There are basically two types of such machines and they operate as follows:
In the machine of one type the oranges or other citrus fruits are fed into a machine one by one. Then they are pressed down by a lever which also pushed on a cutting blade slicing the fruit into two. The two halves then slide down ramps into two rubber cups with a semi-spherical shape to catch the fruit. Some kind of tampon or pressing tool then comes down on the fruit halves in the cups to squeeze the juice out. In the other system a lever is also used, but instead rubber balls are lowered onto the fruit contained in the grooved cups. The juice then runs into the interior of the machine into a receptacle designed for this purpose. Finally there is another type of machine operating in a manner similar to the above described, with the exception that the operation is performed by a central control system with cylinders using hydraulics.
In all the above described cases, the pressing of the citric fluid onto a grooved surface to extract the juice results in the pressing of the peel. As a result alveolar liquids contained in the honeycomb-like cellular structure of the peel and the essential oils contained in the same are added to the juice. Also, an important part of the juice retained in the residual pulp is left out. As a result the extracted juice has low quality.